Teenage Mystical Ninja Girls
by coolgirl4life3
Summary: So this is my first story please don't hate. I know some people don't like to review and I'm not going to push you its your choice to or not. Anyway, this story is about 4 kunoichis: Cleo, Rae, Danna, and Miley. They have many adventures with four human-sized ninja turtles they meet during one of their battles. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Chapter 1:

"Ahh!"

A woman with white hair ran into the room with her children in it. She looked at her children who was wiping their eyes sleepily, all but two. Her youngest was found with her second child hugging.

"Milangela..." the woman whispered worriedly. "What's the matter?"

Her second child looked up at her.

"Mom..she had a nightmare.."

The woman looked at her daughter.

"Raelle..that may not be it-" The woman started but Milangela interrupted.

"Actually Mom Rae's right..It was about me getting attacked by someone, but I don't know who it was."

The woman looked at all her children and sighed.

"Alright how bout a story huh?"

They all nodded ready to hear another story.

"Okay, well, there once was a little girl named Sandra-"

"That's you Mom!" Sandra sighed and nodded.

"Yes and as I was saying she was best friends with three people Hamato Yoshi, Oriku Saki and Wendi Wu. They were friends since they could remember. But one day they got into a fight and Sandra and Hamato argued against Oriku and Wendi. They all went separate ways and soon Sandra developed feelings for Hamato but she was to stubborn to admit it, she also knew he had feelings for Teng Shein Her older sister, so she hid her feeling away from they got older Hamato and Teng were married and had a child. Sandra also fell in love with a man named Wally from America, she left the country to live with him in Lousiana. After a few months Hamato was at her doorstep and asked to let him in. He told her devastating news and she cried and tried to comfort him. Soon after her house caught on fire and only her and Hamato were able to escape, so she lost her beloved Wally. Soon they both parted ways Sandra found out she was having four babies, and went to live in a secret apartment New York City. Hamato dissapeared he never wrote or came visit like he used to. She had four 1 yr. olds named: Cleonada, Raelle, Dannatella, and Milangela. She taught them the art of ninjutsu. She has lived peacfully with one worry in her mind: Where and what happened to Hamato Yoshi."

Sandra finished her story that she has told them many times. They were all asleep she tried to get Raelle out of Milangelas' bed, but everytime she'd pull Milangela would hug her tighter not letting go. So Sandra let her sleep there she went to turn the light off, but she saw the cutest thing ever Raelle was hugging Michelle back like she was protecting Milangela.

Sandra smiled at her sleeping children though she knew her promise she made to the girls' if they are trained enough at the age 15 they would be allowed to leave and explore New York City.

She sighed if only she could stop them from growing up, Cleo already acts like a 20 year old, Rae already is strong enough to take on a pro wrestler, Danna was so intelligent that if they weren't home-schooled she would've graduated already. At least Miley would act her age, even though she has been alot more absent-minded than she should be.

She turned the light off and turned Mileys night light of a baby cartoon tutle off and headed off to bed. She laid down and let sleep take her away.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Out

Teenage Mystical Ninja Girls (TMNG)

Chapter 2:

In a secret apartment lived 5 people, a woman named Sandra and 4 15 year olds named Cleonada, Raelle, Dannatella, and Milangela. They were sparring each other, Cleo vs. Miley; Danna vs. Rae.

Miley was dodging swiftly away from the object Cleo was throwing with her hands, then shot little wind tornadoes at her, which she dodged easily. Then Lee studied Miley and lifted a pizza in front of her face and while Miley was distracted she took the opportunity to trap Miley in a shield.

"Wait, what?" Miley asked shocked and looked at Cleo with an eyebrow raised, clearly confused. Cleo still looked at her aura and it showed confusion.

"Never get distracted during a fight." Cleo stated showing no emotion. Cleo watched her other sisters fight. While Miley sat off the matt and watched the fight since she lost.

Rae was dodging the chunks of ground being thrown at her, one was behind her and she turned around face full of determination. She created a plant sword and cut it in half just before it hit her. She put her hands up and slammed them into the ground and plants started to attack Danna. Ray took the opportunity and snuck behind her and did a 360 kick in the air knocking Danna to the ground.

"Rae! You could've knocked me out or made me forget something with that kick and it had to be in the head didn't it!" Danna yelled her body surrounded by red in Cleo's eyes showing her that Danna was angry.

"Well, says the girl who threw a big chunk of rock at me. You could've crushed me! Anyways your not knocked out and you clearly remember everything so just be quiet and sit with Miley."

Sandra cleared her throat telling the girls to knock it of now. Cleo and Rae walked up to each other and bowed while whispering.

"Ready Cleo?"

"Yes ready Rae?"

"When am I not?" Rae and Cleo smirked at that comment.

They charged when Sandra hit her staff on the floor. Cleo threw a chair at Rae, who caught it with some vines so it wouldn't break. Rae then summoned some thick vines to grab Cleo, who just put up a shield and the vines couldn't get to her. Cleo smirked at Rae, Rae did the same as a vine sneaked up behind Cleo wrapping around her ankle.

"What the-Ahh!"

The vine pulled Cleo upside down, Cleo was too surprised to speak or move.

"Hajeme!" Sandra yelled making the girls jump, not expecting her to yell.

Rae made the vines let Cleo go and Cleo smirked at Rae.

"Well played."

"Thanks I try." They both smiled at each other.

After the training the girls went to Sandra since they were told after training Sandra wanted to tell them something.

"Mother you wanted to speak to us?" Cleo asked politely.

"Yes my daughter as you must know you are very skilled and have been training hard...this may be hard for me to do but I promised if you were skilled I would let you go and adventure the outside world-"

"So your letting us go?" Miley interrupted.

"Yes-"

The girls high-fived each other.

"And no."

They groaned.

"I am letting you go out side but on four conditions."

They looked at their mother.

"You can only go at night, do not get seen, don't get seen, and you must wear a disguise. Cleo your the leader."

Rae was about to protest but then thought about something.

"We will mother and we have 3 hours until night time you know what that means; 1 hour to do what we want, 1 hour to practice, 30 minutes of practicing our powers, and 30 minutes to get ready lets do this!"

They ran off to do their own thing. Miley went to play video games and eat pizza; Danna ran to her lab to tinker; Rae went to her room to find Sam her pet cat and then go to the kitchen to drink chamomile tea; and Cleo went to meditate with Sandra.

After 2 hour the girls were finished with hand-to-hand combat and practiced their powers on 4 dummies each dummy immune to their powers so they punched and kicked while using their powers.

After 30 minutes the each got dressed in girl ninja clothes their arms and hands showing so they could use their powers; their bellies showing, so they can flip easily; and their eyes showing, so they could see. Their hair was up in buns, so villains wouldn't cut or pull it. Their outfit had a neat button on their chests and when they press it the outfits would go black. Cleo's blue, Rae's red, Danna's purple, and Miley's orange.

They stood in a line in front of their mother waiting to be dismissed.

"You girls know what to do and I hope that if you find trouble you help those who need you without getting too hurt...but I'm still going to let you go. You are...dismissed..."

"C'mon dudettes let's go!" Miley yelled anxious to leave.

They went on top of their apartment building and stood there wide-eyed at the site in front of them. They started jumping and flipping from building to building. After a while they saw some other ninjas and they hid in the shadows.

"Ok girls go into camo-mode and sneak in and try to listen to what's going on to see if their stealing or if they own it." Cleo told them.

Rae, Danna, and Miley nod in agreement, and they all went into camo mode. They found out the strange ninjas were the foot from a girl talking to 2 men. She looked their age, they were stealing the weapons from a weapon store. The girls then fought the foot, losing.

After the hard, long battle, the girls retreated, they were almost caught if Cleo didn't throw a car at them and tell them to hid in the shadows.

Soon they welcomed home, they told Sandra what happened, and then they all went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Mutant Turtles?

Chapter 3:

The girls were sitting in their living rooms.

"Girls, tonight we have to stop that girl and the foot from stealing those ninjas." Cleo stated like it was that easy.

"But Cleo you say it like it that easy." Miley groaned.

"It should be I mean their just punks in a costume." Rae growled.

Cleo smiled at their mother when she came in the room.

"Girls it's almost time to go and stop those people." Sandra stated calmly.

The girls got dressed and went out to find the foot and the other girl.

"See I told you they'd be back.." They heard a voice below say. They looked over the edge to see 4 shadows in front of the girl and foot ninjas.

"Karai...stop this just put the weapons back and no one gets hurt." A male voice spoke.

The girl charged.

"Great, what's the plan now Leo?" Another male voice spoke.

"Just do what you do best Mikey."

"Hide!"

"No fight!"

"Oh yea..."

The girls stood there watching these mutant turtles fight the girl. She kept calling more each time there was a few left. So the girls joined in, much to the turtles surprise.

Rae attacked Karai.

"You're a good fighter, names Karai?"

Karai jumped over her and sung her leg at Rae's feet who simply jumped to dodge it.

"And yours?"

"Rae the girl who is about to kick your butt!" Rae conjured up vines and wrapped them around Karai's body, who cut her way through. Soon her sister, Cleo called fallback and Rae jumped on a pole and looked back at Karai.

"Well your more of a challenge than I thought you would be." She stated to Karai.

"Well if you want to fight some more come find me at the docks." Karai smirked.

The girls jumped from building to building, when they ran into those 4 turtles again.

"Hey thanks for helping us ladies."

"No prob. I'm Cleo, and I can move things with my mind and create shields to trap enemies and protect my sisters or allies, and this is Rae; she can control plants, and can talk to animals and talk in any kind of language, Danna; she can move earth and can mime people's voices, and Miley; she can heal and control wind."

"Nice to meet you I'm Leo, this is Raph, Donnie, and Mikey."

"So you really have powers that's so cool!"

"Thanks Mikey!"

"Sorry you had to waste some of your time helping us with taking down Karai and the foot clan."

"Wait, whose Karai and what does she want with those weapons?"

"She's probably getting them for Shredder."

The girls eyes widened and Miley looked at Rae.

"Oraku Saki..."She whispered.

The turtles looked at Miley.

"You know him?"

"Not really we heard about it from our Mom, she tells us stories about her and her old friend Hamato and how-"

"Wait Hamato whats his last name?"

"Um...Yoshi why?"

They gasped.

"What?"

They looked at the girls.

"Um whats your moms name? So we can ask our Sensi if he knows her."

"Sandra!" Miley said happily but frowned at her sisters glares.

"Well nice to meet you girls, hope to see you again soon."

They left.

"Miley!" Cleo yelled.

"Yes?"

"You can't just give our moms name to complete strangers!"

"Sorry!"

"Lets just tell mom about them."

The girls then ran through the streets and home to their mother and finally lazily fell into their beds to where sleeping sounds were heard.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Out: Part One!

_**Before I start this chapter I want to thank 3 wonderful writers for giving me great ideas!**_

_**-Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors**_

_**-G-Power**_

_**-Nutella Swirl**_

_**You guys had wonderful ideas! Thanks for your support! :)**_

_**Here's the chappie!**_

Rae snuck back home through her window to find an angry Cleo and Sandra, a sleepy but worried Miley, and a worried Danna.

"Where have you been?!" Sandra spoke angrily.

"You had us worried! Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out about you sneaking out that's the 4th time this year and it's only August!" Cleo yelled.

"Well I was hoping that you wouldn't so you wouldn't worry about me!" Rae yelled back.

"Rae you don't think about how others feel do you?" Cleo sighed angrily.

"Whatever..." Rae mumbled.

"That's right Rae just run from your problems...I bet if our Dad was here you wouldn't be this way!" Cleo yelled.

Rae's eyes turned full black and in a second Cleo was pinned to the wall by her neck by Rae.

"Even if I had a dad," Rae sighed her eyes back to the green they used to be, "He wouldn't be what you'd expect..."

Sandra's eyes went wide and she watched her daughter leave the room with curious eyes. Miley went to Cleo.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine it's almost time for school anyway." Cleo stated.

"Yay I wanted to go to school and now I get to!" Miley screamed with joy.

The girls were almost ready to go, but Rae suddenly fell down the stairs.

"Rae!" They all yelled.

"I'm fine...I said I'm fine!" Rae yelled when they wouldn't stop looking for injuries.

They all got in to the car.

Cleo was wearing a plain sky blue shirt and some skinny light blue jeans, her short dirty blonde hair was straight. Rae was wearing a red shirt with a black skull on it, her long black hair was in a high ponytail reaching her butt. Danna's mid-back brown hair was in a long braid with a purple bow at the bottom she was wearing her big black square glasses, she was wearing a purple and pink striped shirt saying "You call me a nerd but at least I'm smart enough to make it to college before you" and a black skirt. Miley was wearing a orange dress to her knees with black legging her bleach blonde hair in two ponytails at the top of her hair touching her shoulders.

The girls went to their first period and sat next to three girls. One with brown hair and brown eyes her hair in a semi ponytail. She was wearing a red shirt with purple words saying 'Halt villain' on it and some black sweatpants. The second one had long black wavy hair and black glasses. She was wearing a light pink dress with flats and a silver necklace. The third one had short, scruffy black hair with violet streaks, fair skin, and brown eyes. She also wore a purple midriff-bearing top under a black long sleeved shirt, ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, and black boots

"Hi my names Katherine but you can call me Kat!" The girl with brown hair. She put her hand out to Rae, who shook it.

"Names Rae not the friendly type but you seem like it." Cleo glared at Rae who shrugged in response.

"Oh I am friendly but if you mess with me or my friends you'll be is serious pain." Kat smirked. Rae smirked back.

"Like her already." Cleo smiled as she saw Rae make a friend.

"I'm Mora." the third one smiled. Rae smirked.

"You heard my name." Rae and Mora looked at each other.

"Nice shirt by the way." Rae stated.

"You too." Mora replied smiling.

"This is Sky she's kind of shy. But when she gets used to you, you can't live without her." Kat smiled as Sky smiled a little.

"As you know I'm Rae and this is Cleo, Danna, and Miley." Rae said.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Alright girls in the back no talking and do your work." The teacher scolded.

"Yes ma'am!" They chorused.

At the end of the day the girls found themselves walking with their new friends.

"So you girls used to be home-schooled?" Sky shyly asked.

"Yes we were but our mother decided we should be brought into public school." Danna told her new friend.

The girls had found out a lot about the girls during that day. Kat is a hot head like Rae. Although she goofs off a lot like Miley, She's semi smart like Danna, and she can't cook to save her life, just like Cleo. She loves to quote things from tv like Space Heroes. ('There's no time for hesitation! My orders must be carried out without question!') She usually wears sweatpants, and a t-shirt. She gets along with all of them but mostly Rae. Mora is strong, tomboyish, sporty, loyal, sarcastic, tough, and sassy. She gets along very well with Rae as well but like the others too. Sky is shy, sensitive quiet, and not exactly social. She hates history but she's super good at math. She's best friends with other shy people, including Danna. She's nice to everybody, except for mean people.

They kept talking about school until a boy and foot ninjas appeared infront of the girls.

"Hello ladies and Rae." The boy spoke.

"Shut it now Kyros or I'll give you another scar!" Rae yelled.

"You know him?!" Cleo shrieked as she was grabbed by surprise by Kyros. "Let go!"

Rae kicked him where the sun don't shine and grabbed Cleo's hand who grabbed the others making a chain running to find a place to hide. Rae turned into an alley and opened a manhole cover and jumped in signaling for the others to come.

"We're going into the sewers?"

"Yes! Mom is down here she wanted us to meet her old friend anyway so come on but Mora, Sky, and Kat don't freak out by what you see. Ok? They're good guys and they won't hurt you." Rae said as they jumped in and closed it just in time cause Kyros ran to them but found nothing and he screamed in anger.

The girls were walking in the sewers.

"Stay here I have to tell Mom about you three and what happened should take a few minutes." Rae said running ahead.

After 10 minutes Rae came back.

"Ok come on let's go."

The girls walked into an old subway tunnel and saw 4 mutant turtles, two humans, and a giant rat. Mora, Sky, and Kat were speechless. Cleo, Danna, and Miley went up to their mother.

"My daughters and their friends this is Hamato and his four sons. Leonardo, Rapheal, Donnatello, and Michealangelo. The girl is April O'Neil and the boy is Casey Jones." Sandra sternly looked at Rae.

"Oh yea...this is Cleo, Danna, and Miley. The other three are Mora, Sky, and Kat." Rae looked at her friends who nodded at their names.

"Um hi.." Mora smiled.

"This is so cool!" Kat smiled. Sky raised an eyebrow at her. "What? It's not everyday you meet mutants!"

Mora laughed at her friend. "So you've been down here for how long?"

"Since we were born so 16 years." Donnie spoke up.

"How'd we not notice?" Sky smiled. "You've been here a long time."

Kat laughed again. "Really I thought 16 years was like waiting for tomorrow to come."

Miley went wide-eyed. "No way dudette me to!" They laughed.

"So who were those ninjas and that boy that Rae knew." Mora asked everyone.

"They're foot ninjas and how did you know that dude sis? Sis?"

Rae had a poker face like she was in a trance. They looked where she was looking and it was the news on the TV. It was about a building being burned down and it was the girls home.

"No..." She whispered.

"Alright what happened and who did that?!" Cleo yelled.

"His name is Kyros; and Karai introduced us last night. I was attacked and fought them off but was outnumbered. They must've followed me home and now we're homeless. I'm so sorry girls! She said she had something important to tell me!"

"What was it?"

Rae mumbled something.

"Rae speak up we can't hear you."

"The Shredders our father!"

_**Oh no the almighty cliffhanger! Shame on me! LOL!**_

_**Anyways Kat is Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors**_

_**Sky is Nutella Swirl**_

_**And Mora is G-Power.**_

_**Do you like your characters? I let them meet the turtles fast because...? Well I have no idea why! :) Next chapter will be coming soon hope you like it! Thanks G-Power for the boy Karai name! You're really good with naming things like Mikey Lol. :P!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Out: Part Two!

_**Hey guys sorry for the cliff hanger from the last chappie, but just to let you know there's another in this chapter-don't throw your phone, computer, or whatever you're reading this off of at the wall or on your floor. You'll live, plus I'll try to upload the next chapter tomorrow after school okay. Enjoy this chapter! :)**_

"Wait what no Wally was your father!" Sandra told her daughter not believing her.

"Karai told me that Shredder pretended to be a man named Wally and married you. Then you had us..." Rae sighed not wanting to tell but she had no choice.

"Um guys It's late I think we should go." Kat said suddenly surprising everyone.

"Yea we'll come with you and finish this chat when we come back." Cleo glared at Rae who rolled her eyes at her.

The girls were walking to Kat, Mora, and Sky's apartments, all silent.

"So, are we going to visit the guys when we get off of school because we can tell our moms we have an after-school activity that doesn't involve money and we can walk home."

They stopped at a building but kept talking.

"I guess, but you'd have to wait on us and don't tell anyone the guys secret or us being kunoichis ok." Cleo told them.

"Oh can we train with y'all?" Sky asked hopeful. Mora looked curious as well, Kat the most.

"I'll have to ask our mother first but if it were up to me I'd say yes." Cleo smiled.

"Ok thanks we live in the same buildings just different apartments. Thanks for walking us. And Rae tell them the truth and tomorrow let us in on what you know. Ok!" Kat smiled.

"You got it!" Miley smiled back.

The girls ran back to the guys lair.

"Rae. Karai can't be trusted she-" Leo started.

"I know but it was so believable. She had no sign of lying in her eyes anywhere." Rae stated.

"She's the daughter of Shredder she was trained to lie like that." Raph spoke.

"I know but it sounded true." Rae sighed again.

"Did you get any info on this Kyros dude, dudette?" Mikey asked

"He's our half brother Oriku's son and Wendi's son also she goes by the name Slade now. She is with the shredder with other ninjas who are called claw ninjas. Karai and Kyros and an army of ninjas attacked me after that. So I know nothing else." Rae smiled.

"You're lying." Cleo said with no emotion.

"What? No I'm not." Rae yelled

"Yes you are. You were gone for more than 7 hours. You have needle jabs in your right arm." Cleo said in the same monotone. Danna and Donnie looked and nodded to confirm she was right.

"Rae what really happened?" April asked.

"Nothing I was on the other side of town and it took me a while to get there and run back. Sheesh. Just don't worry ok!" Rae said annoyed.

"Rae...tell us what happened now!" Sandra yelled making everyone flinch, but Rae.

"I said leave it be!" Rae eyes went full black again and she started to try to attack Sandra but stopped and flinched and started to breath heavily.

"No! I won't hurt her!" Rae suddenly yelled and fell down unconscious. Fortunately Raph was beside her and caught her before she hit the ground and carried her bridal style to Donnie's lab.

_**Once again I'm sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger and thank you Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors for the awesome idea of you Nutella Swirl and G-Power become kunoichis! Loved it! Read their stories, trust me you'll want to read more. I also want to thank Kat (Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors for putting me in her story Blue Fire! Can't wait for the update! I'll update soon! Joleen (Jo-Jo) Out! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Out: Part Three!

_**Before this chapter I just wanted to say wow...sixth chapter already...I mean that was fast wasn't it? Yes it is late and I'm sorry but I felt like I should put a chapter up today! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**_

_Rae is shown running through the city looking rather afraid, which is weird since she has a tough act she always follows._

_The ninja were a 10 feet behind her, so she went to hid in a store and secretly sneak out but someone came up behind her and put a cloth to her mouth._

_"You thought you could escape plant girl!" Someone with a deep voice spoke._

_Rae looked up to see the Shredder. And all then went black._

'Ahh!' Rae held back the scream that was begging to come out. 'Where am I!'

She looked around but all she saw was fuzziness and heard faint voices.

"Rae? Rae! Can you hear me?" Rae's started to get her hearing and sight back.

"W-What happened? Don? Where am I?" Rae said remembering meeting that turtle on the rooftops.

"In our lair...why?" Don asked. "Do you feel okay Rae?"

"Why am I in your lair?!" Rae yelled.

"You don't remember?" Don asked.

"Can't really remember anything until meeting 3 girls in school..Why?"

Everyone groaned but Dan and Don who were too busy looking in her eyes with a flashlight and wrapping her head.

"She has slight amnesia and her head is cut but she'll be fine." Don assured.

"What happened to my head?" Rae asked.

"That's what we want to know." Cleo said. "Miley accidently hit it and it started to bleed badly."

"Really! I didn't feel the dry blood on my neck!" Rae yelled sarcastically.

"Anyways I'll go get the others at school since we clearly missed it." Rae said looking at the clock showing 3:00 as the time. She jumped up and took off all the bandages wincing slightly when she took it off her head. She ran to school to find her 3 friends walk out smiling as they saw her.

"You're okay!" Kat yelled happily hugging her just like the others.

"Ok let go please!" Rae groaned.

"Sorry Rae we got the message of you coming home hurt really bad and then your eyes changed and you then passed out.

Rae's eyes widened as she remembered.

_"Rae what really happened?" April asked._

_'Tell them a lie you're used to lieing to them.' A dark feminine voice spoke in her mind._

_"Nothing I was on the other side of town and it took me a while to get there and run back. Sheesh. Just don't worry ok!" Rae said annoyed._

_"Rae...tell us what happened now!" Sandra yelled making everyone flinch, but Rae._

_'Tell them to leave it be or else!' The voice yelled threateningly._

_"I said leave it be!" Rae eyes went full black again and she started to try to attack Sandra but stopped and flinched and started to breath heavily._

_"No! I won't hurt her!" Rae suddenly yelled and fell down unconscious. Fortunately Raph was beside her and caught her before she hit the ground and carried her bridal style to Donnie's lab._

_'Good girl, Rae. You made your father proud.' A male said in her mind._

"Rae? Rae?" Kat was saying waving a hand in her face.

"Oh huh?" Rae asked snapping out of her daze.

"You ok you spaced out on us."

"Sorry let's just go to the lair."

They ran to the lair. The girls' went to find an apartment and decided to live next to Kat's apartment.

"So we're neighbors now, huh?" Kat said grinning.

"Yea dudette! I guess we'll pick you up in the morning for school.?" Miley smiled.

"Look forward to it." Kat smiled back.

The girls unpacked their stuff and went to bed. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. Everyone but Rae. Rae was sneaking out of her window and looked back with her eyes full black.

**_So you liked this chapter this is part 3 of the last two chapter this is the last part sorry for the cliffhangers! I just wanted to make you guys wonder andguess what'll happen next! And yes I am open to any ideas at anytime but it may take me a while to look because of school and all! I will have an authors note soon and please don't ignore it! It's really important! Have a great day you beautiful writers! Peace Out Jojo! ;P_**


	7. Chapter 7: Missing!

_**Hello my dear readers lol. ;P Here's the new chapter I've been working on! I thank my bff Kat for her ideas she gave me!**_

Rae woke up this time with no nightmare but tiredly, she remembered going to sleep but she felt like she didn't sleep a wink last night. She shrugged it off and got ready for school at least it was Friday! Rae sat up and flinched her arm had a big cut on it and her sheets had some blood on it! Where'd that come from?

'What happened last night?' Rae wondered looking at her cut. 'Should I tell Cleo?...Nah it's no big deal.' Rae thought until she tripped reopening it.

"Dang-it! Danna! Cleo! Miley! Mom!" Rae yelled in loads of pain. She clenched her teeth hard from the pain. She wondered if they'd fall out. In a second everyone was there. She forgot they had stayed in the guy's lair since their new apartment was full of boxes.

"Rae where'd this come from?" Cleo asked worried.

"I don't know! I woke up it was there and I feel like I haven't slept at all last night but I remember sleeping. I slipped on this box and repoened it up." Rae said trying not to sound in pain. "I'll be fine it doesn't hurt that much."

Dan poked it and smirked when Rae clenched her teeth.

"Yea it so doesn't hurt." Don laughed

"Oh shut it Dan and Don and help me!" Rae yelled making Dans smirk dissapeared and took her to the lab.

"You know I'm tired of being stuck in here can't I go to school?" Rae groaned.

"And risk that reopening again no stay." Danna ordered.

"Aye-aye cap'in" Rae said sarcastically making Danna glare at her.

"Donnie keep an eye on her or choose someone to do it. I don't trust her she may sneak out." Danna said while everyone looked at Raph.

"What why me?" Raph growled. 'I don't wanna waste my day on her!..Where'd she go anyway?' Raph groaned they all lost her.

"Where's she anyway?" Raph spoke getting the attention off him.

"I see we found a misplaced kitten out of her bed." They heard a voice speak.

"Kat?" Miley spoke aloud.

"Shh Kat before they hear you and why kitten?"

"You are flexible and you moved through that small crack like it was nothing like cats can do so why not kitten. Now get back in bed." They heard Kat speak calmly.

"Wait! what? why?" Rae hesitated.

"There is no time for hesitation! My orders must be carried out without question!" Kat yelled.

"Space Heroes!" Cleo and Leo gasped. They looked at each other surprised by the other knowing what it was.

"Sorry she watches Space Heroes alot!" They heard Mora yell.

"Yea she always speaks the dialouge when given the chance to even at school!" They heard Sky giggle.

"Great another Cleo/Leo.." Raph and Rae groaned as Kat dragged her in. "Great so who am I stuck with and can I least beat up a dummie?" Rae sighed.

"No. No fighting Rae, you'll reopen it and you'll be with Raph." Danna and Donnie spoke.

"Okay Mom and Dad sheesh." Rae sighed.

Danna and Donnie rolled their eyes at her comment. Kat yawned at the same time Rae, Mora, and Sky did.

"Does anyone feel like they didn't sleep at all last night but remember falling asleep?" Sky asked.

"That's how I feel." Rae groaned. Danna and Donnie went to their computer and gasped but turned around and motioned Leo and Cleo to get them out somehow.

"Why don't you rest Rae and when we get back you three can come down here and sleep for two hours." Leo suggested.

"Kat Sky Mora you guys go lay down we still have to get ready we'll wake you up when it's time to go to school, ok?"

Rae, Sky, Mora, and Kat left and laid/sat on the couch waiting for the others.

"What is it Don?" Leo wondered.

"Yea what's with wanting to kick them out Dan?" Cleo asked.

"Look at this the day we said good-bye to Sky and them we secretly scanned them and know we can see their health rates and by the looks of it they didn't sleep at all last night not a wink. As for Rae she hasn't slept in 2 whole days! She has something going on inside her brain but we don't know what it is but yesterday it was a small dot and now it like one-fourth of her brain!" Don explained.

"And we fear it's going to cover her whole body one her cuts and bruises are mor of these black-growing-dots. We have mmore than a week to figure our how to get rid of it or it will take full control on Rae. It may be the reason why Rae is suffering from slight amnesia. The girls have it to-what the?" Dan said scanning the girls info of their brain scale.

"It's dissapearing!" Donnie yelled.

"And Rae's getting more!" Danna scream quietly.

"Like Rae's taking it away..." Dan and Don mumbled looking at each other.

"We need some of her blood." Don spoke. Dan started to chuckle. Miley did too.

"Um one problem Don." Cleo said arkwardly.

"What is it?" Don asked.

"Rae is um.." Cleo looked at Miley and then at Danna.

"Rae's hates needles. It took all of us just to give her a flu shot." Danna whispered, but loud enough to hear.

"Then we'll help but let's let her rest and wait till tomorrow to give it to her." Leo spoke looking at Rae from behind the door.

"I hope we are able to help her..." Mikey mumbled.

"I hope so to dude..I hope so too." Miley sighed hugging Mikey for comfort. The girls left for school and Raph picked Rae up and put her in his bed and sat on his bean bag reading a horror comic, waiting for the others to get back. He got tired a fell asleep too.

Rae was jumping from building to building, with someone but she couldn't make out who. They were having a suddenly stopped.

"Don't tell Shredder or Shade but I really want to be friends with the turtles it just...I don't know! Playing around is really fun but I never can do it again. I watch the guys make friends who are really thankful for saving them. Good sound...Good." The girl spoke sadly.

"Good helps people this darkness may be taking over me but its great to feel accomplished to save someone its like someone just...i don't know!" Rae heard herself speak.

"Is there for you like you promised after you saved me from Shredders blow and got that cut on your arm. I'm thankful for that also. Thank you."

"Did the Karai just tell me thank you?" Rae joked.

"Shut-up! But yes I did." Karai yelled playfully.

"Why? You never tell anyone thank you." Rae asked confused.

"I don't know why but when you're around I feel like I'm a part of your team." Karai admited.

"You could be Karai, you just gotta help us defeat your dad from taking over the human race. You have the good in you, you just gotta embrace it." Rae spoke wisely.

Rae woke up feeling a little restless this time. She saw she wasn't on the couch she was in someone's room. She looked to the left and saw Raph sleeping in a bean-bag chair, she walked over.

"Hey Raph?" She tried but he didn't move. "Raph? Raph? Raph get up. RAPH!" Raph bolted up almost knocking her down.

"What? Oh it's you Rae. How're you feelin'?" Raph asked.

"Fine had this wierd dreams lately but they feel like memories." Rae said surprising herself that she told him things so easily.

"Wanna tell me?" Raph asked interested.

Rae nodded and told him everything she looked at him to find him calm.

"That could be a memory...and a dream. I don't think Karai would ever want to be good. Maybe you should tell the Fearless losers about this." Raph smirked. Rae laughed at the nickname.

"That's a great nickname to get on their nerves!" Rae laughed. Raph chuckled with her.

"I guess I should tell our team about this.." Rae sighed.

"Not good at letting people in either huh?" Raph smirked.

"I guess it just makes me feel...weak to get help from others instead of figuring it out myself." Rae admitted.

"Yea..Iknow how that feels..." Raph put an arm on her shoulder.

"I help you tell 'em"

"Thanks Raph." Rae hugged him then let go.

"Well the girls will be back in an hour so what to do? What to do?" Rae wondered.

"You should rest more." Leo spoke coming in.

"Ahh!" Rae yelled falling on the floor.

"Leo when you get here?" Raph asked.

"I heard mumbles and figured Rae was up you should come to the living room for Donnie to look at your cut."

"MK!" Rae smiled running to the couch.

"So is that all you heard?"

"No I heard it all. Do you really think it was a memory?" Leo asked.

"You never know Leo...you never know." Raph mumbled hopping off the bean bag and walking to the living room.

Leo put a hand on his chin and thought until he heard yelling downstairs.

"You were supposed to be on the couch not the lab!" Raph yelled.

"Leo said to get Donnie!" Rae yelled

"No he said to lay down on the couch!" Raph yelled back.

"Whatever. Too late now already got him!" Rae yelled while smirking.

"Ugh you're impossible!" Raph groaned.

"Right back at ya." Rae growled.

Leo came in to see Mikey laugh at the two with Donnie next to him.

"What?" Rae asked.

"You two sound like a married couple!" Mikey laughed.

Leo stepped back a step sideways away from the laughing two and smirked when Rae and Raph chased them. He saw Rae's arm and grabbed Rae's good arm and put her on the couch to watch her until Raph comes back.

"Why'd you do that?" Rae growled.

"Your arm will reopen and I doubt Donnie and Mikey can overpower a ticked off Raph even if their life depended on it so he will avenge you." Leo smiled.

Rae groaned as she laid down.

Leo watched her.

"You know it feels li-" Rae suddenly passed out and Donnies lab had an alarm go off.

Leo raised an eyebrow and picked Rae up when he noticed she was sweating alot.

'At least its almost time for the girls to get here.' Leo thought.

"Leonardo? what happened?" Splinter asked.

"What you mean?" Leo asked as he set Rae on the table and looked at Donnie's computer.

"Donnatellos lab is beeping." Splinter said.

"Oh no...Mikey call the girls tell them to get here as fast as they can! Donnie come here now! Raph go wet a towel!" Leo yelled paniced.

Donnie came in fast Mikey was on the phone and Raph was wiping the sweat off of Raes forehead listening to Leo and Donnie's conversation.

"She's getting her memory back but all at once some people live through it. But it depends on how much harm is in it and there must be alot it will be a miracle if she lives." Don gasped.

Mikey took the towel and re-wet it and wiped it off as Raph got up and got the now ringing phone.

"Guys Kats missing." Raph yelled running in. Mikey took the phone and asked alot of questions. They looked at the table to find Rae gone.

_**The almighty cliff hanger! Sorry about that! Alot has happened in this chapter Raph and Rae finally bond like the others, They get angry at Don and Mike, Rae passes out, Kat and Rae goes missing...oh man! Where are they?! See you next time! Peace out Jojo! :P**_


	8. Chapter 8: Figuring It Out!

_**Hey guys here's the new chapter! Hope it's good. :)**_

Cleo and Leo paced back and forth, Dan and Don were tracking them, Mora and Sky were worried as well as Miles and Mike, and Raph was sitting down worried but covered it up. Splinter and Sandra walked in.

"I got a vision from Rae. She has gotten herself in a lot of trouble. They're after Mora and Sky to set a trap for the girls and then you four." Sandra spoke. Cleo's eyes widened, she looked at Mora and Sky.

"Has Kat been sneaking out at night at all during this week?" Cleo asked getting questionable looks from everyone wandering what was she thinking.

"Her mother has fussed her for sneaking out and I seen it. Her eyes were black and Rae was there like she was picking her up." Mora admitted.

_Flashback:_

_Mora was going to pick up Kat for their sleep-over with Sky, she went to her bedroom like her mother told her. She heard talking._

_"Hello Kat are you ready." She heard a familiar voice spoke. Mora looked through the crack to see Rae but with black eyes. Kat turned to her and she also had the black eyes._

_"Yes can't keep master waiting and if we do you'll jump in and take the punishment for both of us. You have another today no more punishments for us. Let's move before Mora stops us."_

_Mora gasped and ran off ignoring the calls of Kats mother._

_End of Flashback._

"Oh no I know what's going on." Leo suddenly gasped Cleo nodded at him. She motioned them to follow her.

"Rae went missing three times well before this time. Kat went missing once before this time. Rae must've visited Karai the first time and they injected her with something." Cleo started to type on Dons computer.

"Rae must've went to Kats home and passed this black stuff (Cleo points at Rae's body on the computer at the black particles in her brain) to Kat and with Kat being around Mora and Sky it passed onto them but only a little. The third time they left again but together." Cleo explained making the others think besides Miley and Mikey they cared but were confused.

"Alright so they are in a closed area most likely being tortured or under the control of them...all we need is a-" Don said looking at Dan.

"Cure." Miley yelled finishing.

"A cure to make the black particles go away!" Mikey finished as well surprising everyone.

"We need answers from...Karai...KARAI!" Danna yelled.

"You girls stay here with my mom and their sensei." She told Mora and Sky.

"Alright time to get answers lets go catch the evil kunoichi." Raph said cracking his knuckles. Cleo, Leo, Raph, Danna, Donnie, Mikey, and Miley all left to get some answers.


	9. Chapter 9: Cure!

_**Hello my dear readers lol. ;P Here's the new chapter I've been working on!**_

The turtles and girls were watching Karai make a deal and then leave they made their move, and pinned her to a wall.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Miley yelled scaring everyone. Karai just smirked making Cleo mad.

"Answer her." She spoke calmly.

"We made her our servant just like your new friend Kat who is here right now!" She looked up.

Cleo followed her gaze to see Rae and Kat above them with foot ninjas.

"Ah. Seems like you've gotten yourself in a dilly of a pickle? Hmm?" Rae smirked as she talked in a British accent.

"Just help me!" Karai screamed.

"Ah! ah! ah!" Kat smirked. Rae smirked as well.

"Where's our end of the bargain?" Rae asked serious.

"Ugh here!" Karai threw it on the ground. Rae went to grab it but Cleo grabbed it before her. Inside is a needle, with a substance.

"What's in this?" Cleo asked.

"The cure! For Kat give it back!" Rae growled.

"Hey that rhymes!" Kat giggled, then she growled.

"Give it back I need it!" Kat tried to jump and grab it, but Cleo jumped out of the way. Kat grew cat-like claws like Rae and back-flipped away.

"Dan and I can make more for both of you!" Don tried to help.

"That would break my deal to Shredder! It was either I stay or go or Kat stay or go! I chose to stay and for her to go!" Rae took out a whip and hit Cleo hand who dropped it and Kat caught it.

"I got it!" Miley snatched it bumping into Mikey and ran off.

"No I do!" Miley yelled as she ran to their apartment.

She got into the apartment and Rae and Kat came bursting through a few minutes after.

"Hello kitties!" Miley sang.

"Where is it Miles I'll claw your eyes out!" Rae threatened.

"But then you won't ever find out where it is!" Miley giggled.

"Where is it? Tell us where it is and we'll let you go." Kat growled.

"In this apartment anywhere good-luck!" Rae tackled her to the ground.

"Hey keep your deal I told you where it was now you have to let me go!" Miles smiled as Rae let go.

Miley ran to the guy's lair and ran to Mikey.

"You got it?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked confused.

Mikey pulled out the needle and gave it to Don.

"How did you?"

"I gave it to Mikey when I bumped him by dropping it into his hand and Rae and Kat fell for it then I left for our apartment and told them it was hidden in there and then left."

"Good job guys that was smart!" Don congratulated then paled and grabbed a thermometer at the same time Dan pulled out on as well and put it in their younger siblings mouth and felt their forehead.

"They are fine no fever!" Don and Dan gasped the chuckled.

"Ok let's figure this cure out!" Don smiled.

"I'll write down the ingredients! Just incase we get into another situation like this one!" She explained.

They worked on the cure as the others waited.

_**What you think my lovely writers and/or readers? Good or terrible.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Saving them!

_**Here's the new chappie y'all! Enjoy! :)**_

Dan and Don had worked all night and the next day making more for Rae and some more for emergencies just in case Rae knocks it out of their hands and writing the formula down of course.

"Is it read-" Mikey started.

"Mike if you say that one more time I'll get Raph to slap the green off of you!" Donnie threatened.

"Sorry." Miley giggled at Mikey. Danna smiled at the two. They had gotten really close and so have Leo and Cleo. Now that she thinks about it so has she and Don. She blushed a little at the thought. She saw Mikey smirk and open his mouth.

"Before you ask Mikey we are almost finished just a few minutes and, boom, we're finished." She said before Mikey spoke so she didn't have to hear Donnie yell. Mikey shut-up and whispered to Miley, Miley giggled again. Danna rolled her eyes.

"Are you done yet?" Miley asked half giggling. Danna rolled her eyes.

"If you don't stop I'll sick Rae-" Danna stopped before she could finish. She had tears threatening her eyes.

"Danna are you-" Donnie looked up asking but stopped when he saw tears going down Danna's cheeks. He walked over to her and hugged her. A minute later Miley and Mikey joined. When they let go Danna wiped her eyes.

"Sorry. I just feel useless- I mean she's out there with Shredder...did you see the scar on her arm! She must be in trouble or taking the beating from Kat and Karai. I can't just watch it happen! What if she doesn't take it? What if we're too late?" Danna cried more. Donnie sighed. He felt the same way but when Raph got took that one time.

"We'll have to try our best." A calm voice spoke. They all jumped and saw Cleo and Leo standing by the door.

"If she doesn't take it we have to make her it will be hard-" Cleo started.

"But you'll have us to help. You don't expect us to let you guys go alone do you? We're coming along. Right fearless?" Raph stated walking in.

"Yes we're coming she shouldn't be that hard to handle. Well for Raph at least." Leo sweat dropped knowing she was the strongest and he couldn't beat Cleo in a match it was always a tie.

"The holding and sticking the needle won't be as tough as the hard part." Miley spoke up. The turtles look confused.

"Hard part?" Donnie asked.

"Catching she is hard for me to catch even a challenge for our mother so it won't be that easy. We all have a hard part like me it's kind of difficult to beat me in a fight for mother, Danna's is hard to get her to fight without thinking too much, and Miley is its hard for her to get her to pay attention." Cleo explained. They nodded.

"Let's go get her." Raph said. They left.

"Rae! Stay! Can we talk?"

"Non! Tu peut propos a me!"

"What?"

"Ugh! She said 'No! You can't talk to me!'" Kat rolled her eyes. They started to run off.

"We have the cure though!" Miley tried. They stopped and ran back.

"Was willst du als Gegenleistung?" Rae said smirking. She knows they can't understand her but she taugh Kat some languages. They looked at Kat

"What do you want in return?" Kat translated.

"For both of you to take it." Cleo told them.

"Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich es nicht!" Rae yelled.

"She already told you! she won't take it!" Kat yelled.

"Why won't she speak English." Danna asked.

"I can but maybe I want to be difficult." Rae smirked.

"Take it or else!" Raph threatened. Rae rolled her eyes and disappeared appearing behind Raph.

"Boo!" Raph jumped then growled.

"Oh! Raphie's growling at me like I'm scared!" Rae teased laughing. Leo grabbed her and Mikey grabbed Kat holding them down.

"Hey!" Rae gasped but kicked her leg behind her kicking Leo in the face and tried to save Kat but Raph caught her dodging her attacks.

"Ugh! Let me go now! Oww!" Rae yelled.

"Rae! Raph enough no tighter!" Leo told his brother. They put some into Rae who yelled at Kat in German and Kat almost got away until Cleo stopped her.

"Kat! We're trying to save you! Shredder is not a good person look what he's done to Rae!" Cleo reasoned.

"You have no idea what you've done! He'll kill Karai if Rae doesn't keep her deal if it wasn't her staying it was me!" Kat yelled.

Rae woke up holding her head.

"Kat...Kat!" Rae yelled running to her.

"Goodbye Rae.." Kat smiled.

"Warten wir treffen uns hier um acht mit k in Ordnung?" Rae asked. (Wait meet me here at eight with K alright?)

"Alright but only with one person!" Kat agreed. She then left. It was 7:50.

"Raph and I are going to stay here until 8 alright! Trust me and leave!" Rae told them. They all nodded and left Rae and Raph alone.

"So what's the plan?" Raph asked.

"Kat's bringing Karai with her and I snuck some of the cure from Danna and Donnie while they left and we're going to use it on both Karai and Kat she got turned as well." Rae sighed.

"This is all my fault... I shouldn't have snuck out, I just-" Rae sighed.

"Needed to find out I know..I would've done it too. But without getting caught." Raph joked.

"Oh yea right with The Shredder on ya tail you would be like a bird in a aligater's mouth!" Rae laughed lightly punching his shoulder.

Kat came back two minutes later with Karai. Rae nodded at Raph. They put the needles in their arms, and went to Rae and the girls' apartment.

_**Working on next chappie may be u tonight be on look-out ok! -Jojo :)**_


	11. Chapter 11: It's Not Over Yet

_**Told you it'll be up tonight! Enjoy!**_

"W-Where am I? Father? He betrayed me? How dare he?! I shall have my revenge!" Karai yelled.

"Shut-up! All you going to do is suck up to him like always! And if you don't keep it down you'll wake up Kat and the neighbors!" A tough female voice whisper-yelled.

"I would not Rae!" Karai said offended.

"You would to and you know it K!" Rae said looking sternly at Karai. They both heard laughing out the window and near them. They looked to see Raph laughing at them and the other kunoichis and turtles laughing as they hopped into the apartment. Karai looked down knowing the truth and out of embarassment.

Rae looked over her shoulder and saw Mikey help Miley through the window since she was wearing heels.

"Whats with the heels?" Rae smirked. Cleo looked at her sternly Rae just ignored it.

"Oh! Um..well Mikey said I couldn't run into high heels and-" Miley started.

"You couldn't hmm?" Rae's smirk got bigger. Cleo glared at her but Rae again ignored it.

"No she couldn't so Mikey being a gentleman carried Miley on his back." Cleo stated for the now blushing Miley.

"Well that was very nice Mikey. Thanks for the...help." Rae said eyeing the two, causing Miley to glare at Rae.

"Rae can we talk?" Karai said moving her eyes toward the balcony.

"Now?" Rae groaned asking.

"Now." Karai glared walking towards it.

Raph was going to follow them but Leo stopped him. Karai leaned the rim and sighed at the view. Rae leaned on the door legs crossed looking at Karai wondering what she wanted.

"You don't trust me do you?" Karai said still looking forward.

"Not really. I think we should've given you alot more cure since you had it longer than me...way longer." Rae said glaring daggers at Karai.

"You know your smarter than father gave you credit for..The others may think their done but you and I both know it's not over yet. Kyros is almost finished training. And then the BP mission is starting and you're their target and if you don't cooperate something bad will happen." Karai turned around eyes all black and her voice sounded like many people were talking. Rae was a little surprised she was hoping her thoughts weren't true. Maybe this is what happens to Danna when bad things happen and she know it may come.

"And what if I tell them?" Rae smirked thinking she has her.

"Tell the even the slightest of what happened and I'll turn your baby sister into Shredders new scratching post. Just like you were." Karai smirked as her eyes went normal. Rae's smirk dropped.

"Now that this is covered let's go in there like we're best friends or say bye-bye to little Miles." Karai put on a fake smile. She walked towards the door but Rae grabbed her arm and glared.

"You can't touch my sister!" Rae yelled but low so the others won't hear.

"You wouldn't take that risk now would you because then your sister death will be all your fault." Rae's eyes widened and she let go.

"Good girl." Karai patted her head. "Now do what master tells you or else." Rae looked down and followed into the apartment and acted as Karai ordered.

**_Didn't think Karai would turn good that easily huh? Lol jk I'm not stopping it just yet. How will Rae save her family from herself and Karai without breaking the deal? Will her sister find out and save her from Shredders evil clutches? Or will they be too late? Next chapter will be up either late tonight or tomorrow! Bye!- Jojo_**


	12. Chapter 12: What did you do?

_**Here's the new chappie! Enjoy!**_

The girls got home from school, Rae had avoided everyone at school. Kat got her to smile once but when Rae looked away she made an excuse and walked away really fast. Mora, Kat, and Sky were worried about her, but her sister just think she needs alone time from what had happened. Mora and her friends know that's not the case, Karai must have told her smoething on the balcony but what?

"Hey Karai can we ask you something?" Mora asked. Sky stayed quiet because she was too shy to speak.

"Sure thing kid! What you need?" Karai smiled.

"Kid? Nevermind do you know what's wrong with Rae?" Kat asked catching everyone's attention.

"Kat? Mora? What are you two doing?" Cleo asked.

"Getting answers now be quiet!" Sky hushed Cleo. Cleo went silent.

"Why would I know anything about that brat?" Karai said angrily. Mora smiled.

"I got what I wanted." Mora high-fived Kat and hugged Sky.

"What do you mean?" Karai asked worried.

"Rae said last night that y'all were friends if you truly were friends you would've never called her that!" Mora smirked. Cleo and Leo raised an eyebrow; Miley and Mikey looked lost; Rae looked angry; Raph looked, well had an 'I know what's going on' look; Danna and Donnie looked at each other. Rae rolled her eyes and walked over to Karai and smirked.

"Brat huh? I thought witch was more me?" Karai caught on and smirked as well.

"Maybe but can't have you liking my insults now can I?" Rae faked a laugh.

"No but Shredder Jr. is like you." Rae smirked as Karai tried to tackle her. Rae had a panicked face and she threw a pillow at Karai's face hoping no one saw what she saw.

"Ok I'll change the nickname to-SJ-you know for short." Rae ran up top to get away from her friends and sisters. Karai ran after her panicking as well.

Sky, Kat, Mora, Raph, Miley, and Mikey stood there frozen. Cleo, Leo, Danna, Donna, Splinter, and Sandra all looked at them wondering what they saw.

_**And done, finished, yay, alright I'm done give you another chapter when I'm done writing it! I knoow they are getting short but hopefully the next one won't be!-Jojo**_


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnapped!

"Her eyes were fully black!" Miley explained to Cleo and Leo again as they were on patrol. Splinter and Sandra finally allowed Mora, Kat, and Sky to come along since they were almost finished training.

"So you found out huh?" Karai jumped out of hiding with Kraang bots and Foot ninjas.

"Wait where's Rae?" Cleo asked.

"The one known as Rae is with Kraang for Kraang to run some tests to control the one called Rae." One kraang droid spoke. The girls eyes went wide as the turtles got angry.

"Give their sister back Karai!" Leo commanded.

"Sorry but can't. I'll make a deal give me those three and I'll go easy on them." Karai spoke pointing at Mora, Kat, and Sky.

"No!" Miley yelled.

"Karai let's make a deal they already agreed you take us and then leave the turtles and girls alone." Mora spoke sadly as Sky and Kat looked down.

"What no you can't!" Cleo yelled suddenly held back by a bunch of ninjas as well as the others.

"Deal! All but Rae! Can't change it already made!" Karai smirked.

"Wait no! Including Rae you baka!" Kat screamed. (Baka means idiot don't know what language though sorry D: )

The Kraang grabbed them while the girls and turtles were surrounded by the foot and kraang.

"No! They got away with the girls!" Leo yelled in frustration.

"And she has Rae!" Cleo groaned.

Miley and Mikey started to follow dodging the kraang bullets and the others followed as well.

"Don't worry girls we're coming!" Cleo yelled to Sky and the others.

"Rae...please be okay..." Cleo sighed sadly then jumped up and moved the robot towards Leo and he sliced it with his katana blades.

_**It was short! Noooooo! I tried to make it longer but I guess I suck lol! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Please let it be longer!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Home sweet home!

_**This one is longish yessss! Hope you enjoy!**_

They ran as fast as they could to the TCRI but then an explosion made them fly to the next building.

"NO! RAE!" Miley screamed crying in Mikey's shell.

Danna ran to the burning building and went inside.

"Danna!" Donnie yelled running in after her.

"Don! What are they thinking?" Raph asked.

Miley and Mikey looked through.

"There they are!" Mikey and Miley yelled together. Dan and Don ran out with Mora, Sky, and Kat.

"Wait...where's Rae?!" Cleo yelled.

"Ahhh!" They heard a scream.

"RAE!" Cleo yelled.

"Look!" Don yelled pointing at two figures fighting and one standing. They snuck up at them and saw Rae going against a woman who was called by shredder Scar.

"You are strong but hurt, my dear...you will lose!" Scar yelled slicing Rae's arm.

"Arg.." Rae yelled holding her arm and bending on one knee.

"You'll pay for what you have done to my friends!" Rae yelled attacking again. Scar tried to slice her other arm but Raph jumped out of hiding and countered it and kicked Scar into the wall, saving Rae from another deep cut. He helped Rae up.

"Raph?" Rae gasped then glared pushing him off.

"Raph! I can handle this!" Rae yelled.

"You know a thank you would be nice." Raph sarcastically said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh my bad thank you for being a gentleman." Rae bowed while rolling her eyes, she then left to help the others fight the Shredder and Scar. Raph rolled his eyes and smirked while joining the fight.

Shredder and Scar left when they defeated the ninjas they sent out to defeat them. The turtles and girls went home to clean up Mora, Sky, Kat, and Rae's cuts and bruises.

After they were done everyone was awake and talking. Sandra and Splinter were still cleaning up Rae's arm and Raph saw a scar on her neck.

"Hey Rae? What's that scar on your neck?" Raph asked. Sandra tensed.

"Wendi Wu now called Scar did it when she was little Raphael." Splinter explained.

"How?" Miley asked Cleo, Danna, and Miley didn't know but Rae knew because Rae asked when she was little.

"Wendi went over to talk when Wally was had died but 2 years later so the girls were two." Sandra looked at Rae.

"I'll tell them you go and meditate." Rae told her mother in a soft tone that she only used when her sisters had a nightmare. Sandra nodded and left with Splinter to meditate. Everyone looked at Rae.

"Okay..first off I know this because I asked a long time ago.." Rae started to tell the story.

_Flashback:_

_'Ding-dong'_

_Sandra was washing the dishes and she grabbed a dry towel and walked to the door drying her hands. Cleo, Danna, and Miley were taking a nap, Rae was in the living room watching TV cause she refused to sleep and it was hard to get her to do things, especially since she was 2._

_"Hello-Wendi?!" Sandra dropped the rag and her eyes went wide._

_"You remembered me! How sweet!" Wendi smiled flipping her short red hair._

_"You need to leave! I don't know what you want but come again another time!" Sadra said trying to shut the door but Wendi put her foot out smirking and walked in._

_"What a nice house.." Wendi looked into the living room looking at Rae who was watching TV._

_"Is that your child?" Wendi asked walking towards Rae. Sandra went passed Wendi and turned the TV off and picked up Rae putting her on her hip._

_"Who's dat?" Rae asked suspiciously looking at the red-head before her and her mother._

_"Who am I? Well I'm your mom's best friend. We need to talk privately, can you go up to your room please?" Wendi asked. Rae looked at her mother and laughed flipping off and walked to her room but heard fighting and hid behinf the corner._

_Sandra and Wendi were fighting indeed and Sandra was trying to stop it._

_"Wendi! Please be rational! Ugh!" Sandra groaned in pain as Wendi pushed her to the wall and had a knife to her throat._

_"Ha-ha you should've never been taught ninjutsu or had been given those powers because your weak. You can't protect them as much as I could." Wendi said pushing it closer._

_Suddenly a vine smacked the knife out of Wendi's hand, slapped her, grabbed Wendi's waist and threw her into the wall. Wendi looked for the attacker and saw Rae standing on a plant._

_"You don't touch my mother!" Rae yelled. Rae looked at her mother and cleaned her mothers neck not aware of Wendi sneaking up behind her._

_"Rae!" Sandra yelled as Wendi grabbed her._

_"Let me go!" Rae yelled as she struggled._

_"So this brat has plant powers?" Wendi asked._

_"What else does she have?" Wendi asked threatened to cut her neck._

_"She will soon developed the power to do spells, now let go." Sandra begged._

_"Let me think about it...No!" Wendi smirked as she cut Rae's throat a little and then vanished._

_"Rae! Are you ok?!" Sandra asked as she cleaned Rae's neck with alchohol._

_"Ouch! Yes mom! Ow! That hurts!" Rae said squirming in Sandra's arms._

_End of Flashback._

"And that's how I got my scar." Rae finished. Cleo then remembered something.

"Rae what were you talking about when you said Scar will pay for what she did to your friends. Does that mean Mora, Kat, and Sky? What happened to them?"

"The kraang tested on us." Mora answered when Rae put her head down in shame.

"It wasn't your fault Rae they knocked you out which was very hard to do. They hit you with a baseball bat and you only got dizzy. You're stronger than me! You fought back more than we could." Kat tried to cheer her best friend up.

"Yea Kat's right you tried to help us and that means a lot to us!" Mora tried to cheer her bff as well.

Rae only nodded.

"What did they do to you?" Splinter asked coming out with Sandra who looked better.

"The kraang gave them powers." Rae mumbled but loud enough for Splinter and the others to hear.

_**Boom! I know I finally gave y'all powers! Lol! I want to thank Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors for the idea! I didn't give them to you 3 right away, I thought it would rush into things and complicate everyone, so yea... Sorry! :( -Jojo.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Battles!

"The kraang gave them what?" Cleo yelled surprised.

"Cool! Which powers do you guys have?" Miley asked with stars in her eyes.

"We'll show you!" Kat smiled.

They all went into the dojo to watch Sky, Kat, and Mora use their powers.

"Sky you first." Sandra spoke.

"I have 2. Just to let you know." Sky explained. She suddenly turned invisible, and became not invisible and flew to sit near Danna who started to gush over her powers.

"Very good Sky. You have wonderful powers very useful." Splinter smiled.

"Mora you may go now." Splinter called.

"Ok here we go." Mora moved Miley high in the air then set her back by Mikey.

"Dude that felt like I could fly! Do Mikey!" Miley smiled. Mora smiled back and did the same thing to Mikey.

"Telekinesis, just like Cleo, together you can hold heavy things that you couldn't pick up on your own. Very useful." Sandra smiled at Mora.

"Kat it's your turn." Splinter told the very excited teen. Kat walked up and started to swerve her hands around and in a minute it started to form as fire.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Mikey gushed.

"Mother could we battle with our powers?" Cleo asked politely. Sandra nodded.

"One of you has to stay behind to fight Cleo again." Sandra spoke as she looked at Rae who smirked.

"Hey can we watch as well?" Leo asked pointing to all his brothers.

"Sure!" Cleo smiled.

"Ok Danna vs. Mora!" Rae announced. Danna flipped backwards away from the thrown chair that Cleo stopped from hitting the wall. Danna put a dirt wall around Mora to try and confuse her but found herself start to levitate in the air and thrown into the wall.

"And Sky wins. No surprise their huh?" Rae smirked. Danna groaned and sat down glaring at Rae.

"You both did very well Sandra taught y'all very well as well." Splinter spoke congratulating both Mora and Danna.

"Ok now Miley vs. Sky." Rae announced again. Sky threw a chair at Miley who dodged it by flipping.

"Don't break anything!" Cleo scolded the two as she caught the chair with her telekinesis. Miley twirled Sky in a tornado but Sky managed to fly out and she then turned invisible and snuck behind Miley.

"I know she's in the doj-" Miley tried to say but Sky kicked her in the back but Miley caught her balance and tripped Sky off of her feet.

"Miley actually won!" Rae gasped in awe earning a slap from Sandra.

"You did very well Sky. I barely could sense you behind Milangela. Milangela, great job you got you're balance back faster than when you fought with Raelle." Sandra smiled at the two very proudly.

"Ok Cleo vs. Kat hmm...this will be interesting!" Rae smirked as Cleo and Kat smiled rolling their eyes at her comment. Sandra got water ready to use her water powers to blow out flames. Kat threw fire at Cleo who put a shield up to keep her whole body protected and jumped out of the way, the wall had almost caught on fire but before it touched the wall Sandra put water in front of the wall.

Cleo threw several things at Kat who dodged some and got hit with a few, Mora caught them all with her telekinesis. They fought similar ways ending with Kat winning cause Cleo got distracted with picking something up to notice Kat trip her.

"Nice fight Cleonada! Great moves Kat!" Sandra approved of their fighting skills.

"Now the moment I and we have all been waiting for Cleo vs Rae!" Miley said overdramatically.

Cleo and Rae looked at each other. Cleo was in a fighting stance while Rae had a hand on her hip looking bored. Cleo picked up a vase quietly and threw it. Right when it was near her head Rae caught it. Cleo widened her eyes a bit, but not enough for Rae to tell.

"Raelle you have to battle as well." Sandra said sternly. Rae just stood there like she was in a trance. Cleo wanted to test to see, she walked forward step by step. When she was close enough she struck. Rae shook her head and dodged in right on time. Rae grabbed Cleo's leg and threw her on the floor and after Sandra spoke she ran to living room.

"Something's wrong with Rae...again!" Cleo groaned.

"No she's getting her sorcery powers..it'll be hard for her to control." Saldana told them.

"Sorcery powers?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Yes she can do spells. Something my cousin Kaldur used to be able to do until the accident got him killed. I gave her his spell books he gave her for her first birthday, that's how I found out about her powers you all will get another power but in time." Sandra explained.

"Can we talk to her? Maybe we can help her with her spells. Help her with the basics and the go up." Cleo asked wanting to help her sister. The others nodded agreeing.

"Alright but don't make her let you help." Splinter sighed.

They all cheered. They were going but was stopped by a call that made them all smile.

"You can help me tomorrow. Don't want to do it today ok?" Rae yelled.

They walked to her and started a normal conversation; well for the turtles and kunoichis.

_**There we go another chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Practice!

_**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!**_

Rae woke up in her room smelling breakfast, and on cue her stomach growled. She lazily got up and went to their apartments kitchen. She finally unpacked everything in her room and now it was clean.

"Good morning Rae!" Cleo smiled as Miley yelled good morning to their sister.

"Mornin'" Rae mumbled eating her eggs. Sandra walked in the room and cleared her throat.

"Today we are going to practice Rae's spells just in case she needs to use her new powers tonight." Sandra spoke. Rae's sisters cheered. Rae rolled her eyes.

"We will be doing it with the turtles and Hamato." Sandra smiled as her 3 daughter talked about today while her second was sitting rolling her eyes and making remarks at everything.

Cleo and Leo along with Dan and Don left for ingredients; leaving Miles and Mike playing video games, Rae beating the dummy up, and Raph being made to meditate with Sandra and Splinter.

Rae fell down exhausted breathing heavily, she went and grabbed a little towel and wet it from the water in the sink and wiped the sweat off. She then put it in the water wringing it out.

"We're back!" Rae heard Cleo yell. Rae took deep breaths to get away from a lecture from her few minute older sister. She walked in and grabbed a few bags from both Cleo and Leo and carried them to the dojo.

"So what are we doing again?" Rae asked Sandra.

"It's not 'we' it's you. You'll be trying spells out and test your limits like you did today with the dummy." Sandra spoke. Rae saw Cleo glare at her. Rae then knew she was going to be scolded again for it. Rae then was brought up to a flower.

"Turn it into an animal." Sandra told her. Rae laughed.

"I can't do that!" Sandra threw a changing spell book at Rae who caught in when it hit her stomach.

"Ouch...Ok ok I'll do it." Rae growled. She opened it up randomly and saw it was on a puppy. She studied the spell and the put the book down and put her hand out.

"Yppup!" (Puppy!) She spoke and the flower turned into a puppy and jumped on Rae licking her face. Rae pushed it off standing back up.

"Rewolf!" (flower) Rae yelled turning the puppy back to a flower, making Miley whine.

"I wanted to keep it.." Miley mumbled. Rae glared shutting Miley up. Rae did a few more spells not messing up once.

"Raelle you did well. Let's try a harder one. Mora, Sky, and Kat come here please." Sandra asked the three who looked scared of what was going on in the womans mind.

"Switch their bodies." Sandra smiled. Kat, Mora, and Sky widened their eyes.

"What? No! What if I mess up!?" Rae yelled. Sandra glared at Rae.

"Ok..lets see...here we are..." Rae spoke as she looked through the spell book.

"How to switch people bodies...here I go.." Rae mumbled.

"hctiws seidod!" (switch bodies) Rae said putting her hands out in front of her. A red mist went out of her hands and Rae started to pale when it touched the girls.

Mora looked at herself and smirked.

"I'm Mora! Ok whose in my body!" Mora said with a voice sounding like Kats walking towards Kat who was panicking and sitting near Dan.

"Sky?" Mora asked.

"Kat?" Kat asked.

"Kat. Sky. Mora." Mora said in Sky's body pointing it out.

Rae felt weak suddenly and fell from exhaustion.

"Rae!" Cleo yelled.

"I'm f-fine need to change them b-back." Rae stuttered. Before anyone could stop her she stood up leaning on a wall and put both her hands out, and took a deep breath.

"odnu!" (undo) Rae fainted after they changed back to normal. They put a wet towel on her head and put on the couch to rest and started to cook supper.

Rae woke up to the smell of food and went to the kitchen to find everyone eating, she sat down next to her mother after she got a plate. They talked a while laughing and they went to watch a movie in the living room.

After the movie everyone but Rae was asleep. Rae had all the rest she needed from earlier. She got an idea on how to get sleepy. She went to the dojo and look through the conjure spell book.

"Cool! Let's try this one!" Rae smirked. Rae put her hand up and took a deep breath.

"Ffats raeppa!" (Staff appear!) Rae spoke calmly. Her hand glew a vibrant red and she had a long staff in her hand. It was black with a red ruby on top. Rae loved it and she wanted to try and change her outfit as well. Rae found one and she thought of the perfect outfit and put her hands out.

"Tifuo egnahc!" Rae spoke as red surrounded her. She was wearing a black leather miniskirt with red leggings underneath and a red shirt with rips in it. She also had on some mini boots with spikes around the top and it zips open to take them off. Her long black hair was straightened.

"Very well choice Raelle." A familiar voice spoke. Rae turned to find her mother.

"Oh. It's just you mother. Sorry couldn't sleep." Rae apologized.

"I was just going to see if you were up so I can give you a hint for the guys birthday tomorrow." Her mother smiled. Rae raised an eyebrow and listened to her mothers idea.

"I'll do it! Sounds easy enough. I'll find a spell for that." Rae smirked as she went to bed suddenly feeling tired again.


	17. Chapter 17: Birthday!

This was it, the guys were turning 17 today and Miley had gotten them all a present and everyone also prepared everything while they were training in a far away place in the sewers, even Rae got up easily. They all had their gifts, but Rae was being stubborn and not telling anyone. She said she asked the guys a question but in a way they wouldn't know what it was. Miley wasn't that nosy she'd admit but she wanted to know so bad!

"Rae can you please tell us! I wanna know!" Miley begged as Rae conjured a spell to change the color of the guys walls.

"Eulb! (Blue) Miley shut-up I till you it was a surprise!" Rae rolled her eyes already annoyed.

"But I won't tell anyone!" Miley begged as they went to Raph's room.

"Yes you will bigmouth! Der! (Red!)" Rae yelled. She walked to Donnie's room. His room was way cleaner than any of theirs, just like Donna's.

"Whoa..I knew his nose was always into the lab but all that's in here is a book on the little table and a bed." Rae mumbled.

"Elprup! (Purple!) Miley before you asked again...No I will not tell you, I'm determined to keep it a secret so good luck figuring out Splinter and Sandra's present." Rae tried to get Miley to go away but Miley just followed her around.

"Ugh Mikey needs to clean his room up! Naelc pu! (Clean up!) That's better." Rae said as she cleaned Mikey's room well until he got back and destroys it.

"Egnaro! (Orange!)" Rae said touching Mikey's wall turning it orange.

"You've got better at this spell thing." Miley said smiling.

"Yea...was up all night practicing and remembering spells until mom found me and told me to go to bed." Rae half lied.

Rae and Miley walked into the kitchen seeing their other two sisters looking proud of their work, and Miley saw her food boiling out of the pot.

"Oh no! No! No! No! Ouch!" Miley screamed to herself. She yelled burning herself.

"Miles!" Rae yelled while they all ran to her aid. Miley showed them the burn.

"I'm fine just a little burn." Miley smiled as she healed it.

"I'll call the pizza place ok you sit here. Ok they'll like pizza or in Sandra and Splinter defense salad and chamomile tea like me.

"Ugh lettuce." Miley said making a face as Rae rolled her eyes smiling a bit.

An hour later the guys came back and everyone screamed. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Everything was orange, purple, red, and blue.

"Thanks girls!" Leo thanked them for all they did. Mikey went to get a soda from the fridge but vines blocked his path and handed him a soda.

"We have four surprises in there so stay out!" Cleo scolded Mikey who mumbled sheesh. Miley giggled. Rae and Raph smirked as Mikey sat down pouting.

"Cheer up! Mike it's your birthday! Pizza make you feel better." Rae smiled at Mikey. Everyone smiled as they noticed Rae was having a great time even after all that happened to her and Kat.

"Yea it does! You got some!" Mikey's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Yep in the kitchen. Don't eat it all ok?!" Rae yelled as him and Miley went into the kitchen to eat.

"I got to go pick up Kat, Sky, and Mora you coming Cleo?" Rae asked her sister.

"Yea let's go." Cleo smiled.

They walked to their friends homes.

"You having fun?" Cleo asked smiling.

"Yea.." Rae said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Cleo asked.

"I guess I'm kind of afraid." Rae admitted to Cleo.

"Afraid? Why?" Cleo asked.

"What happens to the guys if my present doesn't work?" Rae asked. Cleo got her present right away.

"OMG! You're going to-" Cleo tried to say but shut-up instantly.

"If it counts I know you can do it have you practiced your spells a lot?" Cleo asked.

"Yes every chance I get." Rae told her.

"Then you can do it. Have faith in yourself." Cleo smiled as she hugged her sister who hugged back. Cleo saved these memories because Rae never tells how she feels or hugs back.

"Love ya sis." Rae smirked.

"Love you to Rae!" Cleo smiled.

They got to Kat Mora and Sky's apartments and picked them up one by one and then went back to the lair.

"Hey guys we're back!" Kat yelled as everyone hugged them all hello. Rae went into the kitchen.

"Guys come see!" Rae yelled a minute later. Everyone walked in to see four cakes. April and Casey walked in smiling.

"April got Mikey and Dons cakes and Casey got Raph and Leos cake while we ordered them at a bakery. Your welcome by the way." Rae smiled.

Leo's cake was blue and had Space Hero figures on it; Raph's was red and had monsters from his horror comic books; Donnie's had mini electronics in it and was purple; and Mikey's was orange with his favorite game characters on it.

"The four cakes was Cleo's idea and we each picked what it would look like." Miley explained. The guys were shocked, surprised at how much they did for their birthday.

"Thanks." Leo said still shocked. They all gave them a hug.

"Your welcome!" Miley smiled. They lit all the candles and sang happy birthday to them. They each blew out a candle after making a wish.

"And now it's present time!" Miley smiled they all looked at Rae who shifted uncomfortably.

"C-Can I go last?" She asked. They nodded Cleo handed them each a present.

Leo: Space Heroes comics; Raph: A new punching bag; Donnie: some science books with experiments he could try; Mikey: some new comics as well. Danna gave hers next smiling the whole time. Leo: All the space heroes episodes with a DVD player; Raph: horror movies and comics; Donnie: More science tools and regular tools; Mikey: 2 new games. Miley squealed as they began to open her presents. Leo: space heroes action figures; Raph: new sias; Donnie: a technology book to add to his collection; and Mikey: A PlayStation 2.

"Thanks girls!" They said in unison.

"Rae it's your turn!" Cleo smiled.

"Actually it Mom, Splinter, Kat, Mora, Sky, and my turn." Rae smirked as they all looked confused. Sandra, Splinter, Mora, Sky, Kat all smiled or smirked as Rae took out 4 necklaces.

"These are enchanted with an unbreakable spell, while you're wearing it you can transform. But only as turtles and...humans! Yes, when you put this on you'll turn human and before you ask Leo yes you'll be in human clothes automatically." Rae smiled as they all hugged her. Her sisters and her put them on the turtles.

"So.. how does it work?" Leo asked.

"Oh yea you say 'turn to human' to become humans and when you come back here to patrol you say 'turn to turtles' don't take them off just in case something happens and you need to be in disguise to hide from enemies." Rae explained.

"Turn to human." They said at the same time and gasped as they were indeed human.

Leo had black hair with bangs that went right above his eyes. He wore a blue plaid button up shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath and some pre-ripped jeans. Raph had red hair like Leo's but bangs shorter. Also wearing blue tennis shoes. He had a red shirt on with a red hoodie on and some jeans on. Also with red converse on. Donnie had brown short hair with black square glasses. He had a purple shirt on and some black jeans on with purple tennis shoes. Mikey had orangish-blonde curly hair and a orange shirt with a smiley face on it and some plaid orange shorts and some orange converse.

They looked at each other wide-eyed, Rae smiled as she clipped the last one on Splinter.

"I know you said don't make one for you but I had to. Forgive me." Rae apologized. Splinter nodded.

"Turn to human." Splinter spoke. Splinter had long white hair and a long beard. He was wearing a grey shirt and some pants. (I didn't know what Splinter would wear so I put that. :( Sorry if it sounds weird.)

"Are you ready to go topside and have fun on your birthday?" Cleo asked.

"You knew?!" Miley screamed pointing an accusing finger at Cleo.

"I had my thoughts." Cleo told her. Cleo winked at Rae when Mikey got Mileys attention.

"We're ready!" Mikey yelled excited. They all left to topside, and the guys had the time of their lives. They all declared today as the best birthday ever!

_**Done! Hope you liked it and if you have any ideas I'm all up for it!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Turtle Time!

_**Hey guys sorry for not updating I've been in Mississippi for a week so here's the new chapter! Oh and did y'all have a great Christmas this year?**_

Cleo smiled at Rae as they showed them the mall. Miley was buying Mikey ice cream, she was with Raph and Leo, Danna was with Donnie looking or maybe buying computers. Everyone was having a great time.

"Miley!" Rae yelled as Miley ice cream slipped off her cone luckily Miley caught it back on the cone.

"Thanks Rae!" Rae nodded. Rae was talking to Raph about horror movies and comic books. Rae was actually smiling until Sandra and Splinter told them it was time to go home.

"Hey Kat, Mora, Sky? Wanna have a sleep over at the guys house?" Miley asked.

"Sure!" They smiled. Miley cheered. They jumped down the manhole cover when all was clear.

"Turn to turtles/rat." The turtles/Splinter spoke in unison.

"What is it like to be a mutant really?" Kat asked.

"Um. I don't know you'd have to be one to understand-don't get any ideas about changing." Leo said pointing a finger at Miley and Kat who were smiling innocently.

"Unless it's reversible." Kat said looking at Rae who raised an eyebrow. All the girls even April looked at her. Rae's eyes widened.

"No. It took all her energy to make the guys the necklaces but making eight girls mutant turtles and them back the next day will harm Raelle's health." Sandra spoke.

"I say let's do it." Rae smirked.

"Didn't you hear her?" April asked. Rae nodded and raised her hands while her eyes glew red.

"Nrut su otni tnatum selteut" (Turn us into mutant turtles) The girls all were mutant turtles. They still had their eye colors but they had shells and green skin.

"Yay! We're turtles!" Miley cheered with Kat.

"For six hours.." Rae said looking a bit pale. Well a lighter shade of green.

"Ok you might need to sit down." Cleo chuckled.

"Let's watch some movies." Mikey suggested.

"Yea!" Miley smiled.

They walked over to the couch and recliners and watch Grown Ups 2. At the end everyone was laughing. They watched a few more movies then were walking around in the sewers.

"So..." Cleo started.

"It's still hard to believe y'all have been here for 16 years!" Mora laughed. After that everyone soon went to bed after three hours.

_**Hey guys I have writers block and I think I should finish this like this or should I continue? Plz let me know and if you have ideas please let me know I may use them. Have a great day today and tomorrow!**_


	19. Chapter 19: New Forms?

_**Here's a new chapter! :) Enjoy!**_

Rae woke up to screaming. She rolled her eyes and got up to see she still had three green fingers. Her eyes widened and she went down to the living room. Everyone was still in their turtle form.

"Rae! What's going on?! Why are we still turtles?!" Cleo asked. Miley was looking in the mirror smiling.

"I look awesome!" Miley smiled. The turtles woke up and saw them all widening their eyes.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked. Rae ran with the others close behind to the dojo and looked through the spell book.

Rae's head started to spin. It was supposed to last six hours like the spell book said it would. She couldn't see and she started to loose balance. She fell down but someone caught her before she caught impact with the ground.

Raph pick Rae up bridal style and set her down on the couch gently. Sandra and Splinter walked in.

"I feel dark magic going on in this room." Sandra said. Cleo told them what happened.

"Sandra do you think Scar put a spell on them to keep them like this?" Splinter asked.

"What's going to happen to us?" April asked.

"Tell your mom that you are going to be-"

"Our parents are going to another country for a year remember?" Kat reminded.

"Good. I have no idea how long this will last. I'm taking you out of school and when you're back to humans I'll put you back in." Sandra smiled. Splinter poured cold water on Rae's face making her shoot up and flip off the couch in a fighting stance. She looked around and stood up regularly.

"Scar put a spell on you girls." Sandra told Rae.

"I can try and reverse it." Rae said walking to the dojo. She looked through her spell book and found the perfect spell.

"Egnahc su kcab!" (Change us back) Rae yelled but a black lightning bolt shot at Rae throwing her into the brick wall.

"RAE!" We all yelled running to her. Rae stood up her head was bleeding. She had cuts and bruises all over her.

"It didn't work." She said before passing out from exhaustion and pain. We took her to Donnie's lab so Dan and Don could clean her up. We all waited for them to tell us to come see her.

_**Thank you Nutella Swirl for the awesome idea! I loved it. Also I thought the girls could wear masks as well I'm thinking. Cleo=Sky Blue; Rae=Blood Red; Danna=Violet Purple; Miley=Dark Orange and April=Yellow. Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors, Nutella Swirl, and G-Power what color masks do y'all want?**_


	20. Chapter 20: Blind?

_**Hey guys on my last chapter my sis, Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors asked to start y'alls training I guess I forgot to put it in there but they have been training I just forgot to show y'all them training. Sorry. :(**_

Rae was feeling better but she needed rest. The girls were given masks. Cleo got a sky blue mask, Rae got a blood red mask, Danna got a violet purple mask, Miley got a dark orange mask, Sky got a turquoise mask, Mora got a black mask, Kat got a teal mask, and April got a yellow mask.

Everyone was training until Rae limped in. Don and Dan glared at Rae.

"You're supposed to be resting." Rae growled.

"I can train. I'm not weak." Dan and Don softened their glares and looked at each other while Cleo and Leo chuckled at her answer.

"Rae you can't push yourself too hard if you do it'll take longer to heal." Donnie explained. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Get on that couch Rae." Kat told her. Rae growled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Kat rolled her eyes and went to Raph and whispered in his ear. Raph nodded and went to Rae. Raph picked Rae up carefully and put her on the couch.

"Hey put me down! Why'd you do that?!" Rae yelled.

"You're hurt Rae you need to heal first." Raph said trying to walk off.

"I can't be weak..." Rae mumbled and Raph stopped. He sighed and sat on the recliner.

"What are you doing?" Rae asked raising an eyebrow.

"Staying here you're not, weak you're hurt there's a difference." Raph told Rae.

"You can go. I'll stay." Rae sighed. Raph shook his head and stayed sitting.

"I'm taking a nap and so should you." Raph said smirking. Rae smirked but it faded when she felt something bad was gonna happen. Raph noticed.

"You ok?" He asked her but her eyes turned gray.

"Um Raph I can't see. I can't see anything!" Rae yelled. Raph moved a hand infront of her face and she didn't show any acknowledge of it.

"Cleo! Leo!" Raph yelled. Everyone came rushing in.

"Rapheal, what's wrong?" Splinter asked.

"Rae can't see she's blind somehow!" Raph answered. Cleo, Danna, and Miley suddenly gasped. Their eyes were gray as well.

"Leo I can't see either." Cleo cried as Leo moved a hand in front of her face.

"Mikey who turned off the lights?" Miley asked grabbing Mikey's arm.

"The light's are still on duddette your eyes are turned off though." Mikey said chuckling.

"I think Scar put another spell on us." Danna said walking and almost falling in the water but Donnie grabbed her and brought her back to the others.

"Rae try and sense Scar and see what she is doing." Sandra told her second child. Rae nodded and closed her eyes while in a meditation position. Rae eyes opened and they were glowing red.

"dleihs ym ylimaf morf sracs slleps!" (Shield my family from Scars spells!) Rae yelled. Her eyes were still gray but the others could see again.

"Rae we can see again! Rae...?" Cleo moved a hand in front of Rae's face.

"Raelle why can't you see but the others can?" Splinter asked.

"I shielded my family and I guess that meant minus me but don't worry it only lasts a month. It wa supposed to take the turtle form away but my sorceress powers aren't strong enough yet I guess. Anyways yesterday I made necklaces for us like the guys necklaces and now we can turn human again and into a turtle. We change into turtles here and humans up top like the guys ok. Their in Splinters room." Rae told them. Splinter got them and gave them to his sons and the boys clipped it on the girls necks.

"Thank you." They all told the guys.

"It's late my dears go to your rooms and sleep. Tomorrow our new friends shall get their signature weapons." Sandra said. Mora, Sky, and Kat all gasped and cheered. Everyone went to bed peacefully all but one.

_**Hey guys can y'all tell me what weapons y'all want please I don't want to choose for you that'd be rude. Thank you Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors for the awesome idea of getting your weapons. Have a great day and I'll try and update again today but not sure if I can we might take my six year old sister that's staying this week with us to Chuckie Cheese. (Not sure is I spelled that right lol :P)**_


	21. Chapter 21: Weapons Given

_**Hey guys heads up it's going to be shorter than my other chapters sorry! Here you go!**_

Rae woke up and felt someone carrying her into another room and on a familiar soft bed.

"Night Rae.." She heard a gruff voice speak and she smiled.

"Night Raph.."

Raph's eyes widened as he looked at a sleepy Rae turn in bed and he smiled and shut the door. He walked to his room and went into a deep sleep.

Miley woke up to chuckling and she saw Mikey watching her sleep.

"What are you doing Mikey?" She asked tiredly. Mikey's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Um I came to wake you up." Mikey said rubbing his neck awkwardly. Miley giggled and jumped up and brushed her hair and got clothes and went into her closet and changed and came out and posed while giggling.

"Ta-da!" She smiled. Mikey put two thumbs up.

"You look awesome can we eat now?" Mikey asked and as if on cue his stomach growled. Miley nodded and he picked her up and jumped down and into the kitchen and sat her down near Rae and Cleo and sat by Rae.

"Morning blind girl sleep well." Miley teased. Rae moved her head and felt Mileys head and slapped it.

"I'd be quiet before I cast a spell on you to where you can't hear." Rae said. Sandra saw one of her necklaces start to glow like it was talking and Rae mumbled 'I know..'

"Raelle you found your sorcery flame congratulations!" Sandra smiled. Rae rolled her eyes.

"What you mean mother?" Miley asked.

"That glowing necklace is Rae's flame." Sandra told everyone. "She talk in Rae's mind and tells her how to do spells and helps her when she need her the most. Anyway we're all done girls are you ready to get your weapons?" Sandra asked and Mora smiled.

"Yes sensei we are." She said politely. Sky and Kat smiled and high-fived. They went to the lair with the others following.

"Mora your weapon is the tessen a Japanese war fan." Sandra said as she handed Mora a black tessen with a yin and yang image on it. She threw it and it almost hit Rae but Raph caught it before it did.

"Oops sorry Rae.." Mora apologized. Rae nodded an alright and smirked as she threw it back and heard Mora catch it.

"Sky your weapon is the double katana like Leonardo you are bold and have a spirit like a leader." Splinter said as he gave Sky two turquoise katanas. Sky put them in her belt and bowed to Splinter and Sandra who bowed back.

"And Kat your weapon is the Kusarigama perfect for people with you agility and skills." Sandra told Kat and Kat played with her new weapon smiling.

After they got their weapons they bowed and left with the others.

"So Rae how does it feel to be blind?" Kat asked.

"I hate it." Rae stated. Kat laughed.

"But you hate everything." Miley groaned. Rae just pushed her off the side of her and Raph sat there instead.

"I love bein a turtle I love bein a turtle!" Kat yelled smiling. Rae chuckled.

"I hate bein a blind turtle!" She sang. Everyone laughed, making Rae smile. She loved seeing her family be happy even though she'd never admit it out loud. The rest of the day was watching movies besides Rae who couldn't see them but she'd secretly use her powers and looked at the movie through the flame of a candle on some movies. Sandra only knew she could do that her sister didn't though.

When the day was over they all fell asleep and Rae sat there repeating a spell over and over until a red light consumed her and she passed out on the couch with the others.

_**Hey sorry been really busy doing school-you know I really hate that school stops me from writing with all the stupid homework! Sorry it's short! I now have writers block for this story really need ideas if you could give any!**_


End file.
